


Stay Tuned

by merae2888



Series: Better Together [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sick Fic, idk where it came from, netflix and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: Clarke's sick and Bellamy's taking care of her, which leads her to a lovely revelation.





	Stay Tuned

“We’ve watched four seasons in one day. We’re pathetic.”

“You’re sick and I’m keeping you company,” Bellamy argues. 

“True. I am sick,” she says, nudging her foot against his leg. “You’re pathetic.”

“Netflix can judge me all it wants. I’m being a good friend.” He confirms with Netflix that they are indeed going to ‘Continue Watching’ Parks and Rec. “Ready for soup?”

He’s been trying to get it down her throat since he got to her apartment and found her on the couch, useless and wrapped in a thousand blankets, half-delirious from too much cough syrup. 

When she groans and shakes her head, he pouts at her, makes his eyes extra big and puppy-like. “I made it just for you, Clarke.”

That gets her attention. She props herself up to look at him better, noticing the way his ears have pinked. “You made it?”

Bellamy ducks his head, like eye contact is suddenly a lot to deal with. “Well, yeah. Don’t act so surprised. I’m an adult. I can cook.”

“And you did for me?”

Bellamy sighs, long-suffering, as if someone had forced him to make soup for her. “Do you want it or not?”

“Yes, please,” says Clarke as she settles back, nestled in her blankets, listening to the sounds Bellamy’s making in the kitchen. A sharp thought comes to her as he walks back over to the couch and kneels in front of her: I want this. 

It’s deceptively simple, this idea that’s rapidly taking hold and spinning pictures of a future with him into her mind: Sunday mornings reading the paper together in bed, walking their dogs together in the park, knowing each other’s cell phone passcodes. She aches with how much she wants it.

Him. 

Bellamy smirks at her and holds out a spoon full of warm broth. 

“I can feed myself, Bellamy.” 

“Don’t want your fingers to get cold,” he says, nodding to the cocoon she’s wrapped herself in. 

After he’s fed her most of it, he pulls her socked feet into his lap and rubs them. 

“Do Ben and Leslie get married in season 5?”

“Yea, I think so,” Clarke says, looking at him, not the screen.

Bellamy nods, eyes set forward, rubbing at the ball of her foot. She’s had another dose of medicine. She feels wistful and a little crazy and she wants him. 

“Hey, Bell,” she says and if this goes badly she can blame it on the cough medicine. 

“Yea?” 

“When I’m feeling better, we should get married.”

She might be drowsy as fuck, but his small smile is the most gorgeous thing she’s ever seen. “Yea, we could do that or we could just go on a date.” 

“As long as there’s kissing involved. You’ve got a pretty mouth.”

“Glad you think so.” 

Clarke hums, her eyes drooping, vaguely thinking that Bellamy would be a lovely thing to see in the morning. “I’m gonna pass out now. Wake me up for the wedding episode.” 

“Okay, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly ever write AU stories for Bellarke, because I feel like I never get them right, so if you read this and liked it, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
